Outlaw Star: The Kioje Cronicals 1
by Serith'Caftan
Summary: What happens when you take a certain outlaw, a girl named Aisha, and the kay pirates and mix them all up? pleaseR
1. Marrige

OUTLAW STAR: THE KIOJE CRONICALS #1  
  
Ringlord: "wake up. wake up! WAKE UP!"  
Doc_wanabe: "Ahhhhhhhhhh, what?"  
ringlord: "Get up you idiot you have to announce the story."  
Doc_wanabe: "Huh, OH yeah now I remember sorry RL."  
Ringlord: "And don't call me that."  
  
DISCLAIMER: "I don't own Outlaw Star or any of it's characters  
unforchunatly."  
_______________________________________________________________  
OUTLAW STAR: THE KIOJE CRONICALS   
CHAPTER ONE: Will you marry me?  
"Aisha, Jim, Gene, Sazuka! It's time for breakfast", Yelled Melfina  
from the kitchen hopeing to get an anwser. "Okay Mel we'll be there in a   
minute", yelled Gene happily from the top of the stairs. He seemed much   
happier now that he was going out with Aisha.  
Aisha bounded down the stairs happily screaming "Bacon, eggs, pancakes,  
bacon, eggs, pancakes". over and over again.  
"Shesh Aisha could you posibly be any louder", yelled Jim as he sat   
down at the table. "Yep", was aishas quick reply. Gene who had just entered  
the room sat down, loaded up his plate and hurridly started eating.   
"Why are you eating like aisha?" asked Jim curiously. "Oh, you mean   
I didn't tell you?" asked Gene. "Nope." "Well then it must be none of   
your buisness", said Gene. "But if you must know I'm gonna go shoping."  
After eating his quick breakfast Gene ran out to Jim's car yelling  
"Hey Jimmy ,do you mind if I borrow your car, ya don't , thanks!"   
  
As soon as Gene got to town ( They live about 50 miles from civilization)  
he stopped at a jewelery store from which he had placed a very special  
order. Using the money they had gotten from there last crazy little adventure  
Gene ordered a golden ring with a small piece of dragonite on it.  
He had no clue what girls saw in these big wastes of money. But never   
the less he was gonna get her what she wanted(I'll reviel later who "she" is)  
About a a half an hour later Gene walked out of the jewelry store with   
a little box in his pocket.  
He returned home to find Aisha sprawled out on the couch aperantly  
taking a nap, Jim at his computer, as always, suzuka in the kitchen   
drinking tea, and Melfina sitting on a chair in the living room  
watching a soap opera.  
He went back to Aisha, got on one knee, reached into his pocket and  
pulled out the box. "Aisha will you marry me", he said to the sleeping  
form that was Aisha.  
"Yes Gene, I will", said Aisha happily oppening her eyes to   
stare at her new fiance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doc_wanabe: "so what did you think?"   
Ringlord: "I thought it sucked."  
Doc_wanabe: "Shut up I wasn't talking to you. So please RanR. 


	2. The wedding, the honeymoon, and a facefu...

ringlord: D.W.! D.W.! D.W.! where'd ya go (D.W. means doc_wanabe not darkwing)  
*scene cuts out to a bar and a very drunk doc_wanabe*  
doc_wanabe:*snore**snore**snore* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*snore*  
ringlord: guess I'll just have to start without him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OUTLAW STAR: THE KIOJE CRONACALS  
CHAPTER2: THE WEDDING,  
THE HONEYMOON,  
AND THE MASHED POTATOS  
  
It's been two days and Gene was wondering if it was the right decision  
to ask Aisha to marry him.  
"I mean", he thought to himself "she is beautiful, strong, and probably the best thing that's ever happened to me....but she can sometimes be a little arogent, pigheaded, and downright selfish. HMMM"  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Aisha asked popping in on him. (Gene was in his room P.S. it's like 2a.m.) "Huh? oh nothing. Hey what are you   
doing up this late anyways?" Gene asked. "I couldn't sleep what do you expect were getting married tomorrow," A huge smile threatening to   
crack her face in half.  
Gene sighed and leaned over to give her a huge hug. Aisha purred happily and they fell asleep that way, with aishas head leaning on gene's chest.  
  
Morning rolled around and Aisha ran around the house waking everyone up by either almost knocking there door down or screaming "GET UP" at the top of her lungs, usually both.  
almost everyone came walking down the stairs (P.S. there living on hayfongIII for a while so they can work up some money amd get the outlaw star fixed. sorry for all the interuptions I just left some info out of the first chapter.) rubbing there heads or screaming at Aisha to shut up.  
An hour later they had Aisha bound and gagged to a chair(with a LOT of roap) So they could eat in peace. "You calmed down yet," asked Suzuka geting a nod from aisha. "good", exclaimed Jim.  
Mel walked over and untied aisha. The first thing aisha did was jump at suzuka knocking her out of her seat and shattering her tea cup. But before much could happen(besides a few punches to suzuka) Gene jumped up and pulled them apart wrapping his arms around aisha to keep her from attacking suzuka again. "Why don't you eat something?" Gene asked soothingly. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Everyone stared as aisha walked up the stairs to take a shower.  
  
The wedding started as planed Gene and Aisha were sweating their heads off Aishas family was there(which is like 50 people) Fred Lou was there crying because "his" Gene was getting married to someone that wasn't him, Harry and Ron Mcdougal were there and Harry was hitting on Melfina(as usual). But everyone silenced(besides Fred who was still crying )when Gene walked down the isle in his tux with Jim as his best man. He reached the podium and turned around to   
watch his bride walk down the isle. Aisha entered the room neroviously and walked down the isle in her beutiful white gown and headdress with Suzuka at her side. When she reached the end   
she turned to stare at Gene as the priest stood at the podium and started the cerimony(I'm gonna skip most of it, sorry) "Do you Gene Starwind take Aisha Clan-clan to be you wife, to love and to hold, till death do you part?" "I DO" "And do you Aisha Clan-clan take Gene Starwind to be your husband to love and to hold till death do you part" "I DO" "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may now kiss the b--" but before he could finish Aisha threw herself at Gene and kissed   
him deeply for a good half minute and when she finished everyone stared. "What?" asked Aisha   
"You never seen anyone kiss before?" And Gene turned beet red.  
  
When they got home that afternoon Gene and Aisha Starwind, the newly married couple packed there bags and left in Jims car on their honeymoon which as it turns out to be is just a night   
at a luxury hotel. Aisha opened the door as she carried her new husband into room 127 of The Mcdougal Hotel(stupid name but I couldn't think of anything better) and dropped him on there ONE   
king sized bed. "I'm hungry let's order roomservice honey," was the first thing out of   
Aisha's mouth. "Sure," replied Gene reaching over to grab the phone "What do you want," asked Gene. "Fish, Lobster, shrimp, a gallon of milk, and some mashed potatos," was Aisha's long  
reply. After ordering Aisha's food Gene just ordered himself a steak and some champaine when they got their food the first thing Aisha did was down the whole thing of champaine.(MWAAA HAAAAA HAAA) As they ate Aisha started to feel real hot and weird. Gene noticed this and asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer she just reached her hand into her large pile of mashed potatos   
and chucked a handfull at him. It hit him squarely in the face and as he fell out of his   
chair only two words came to his mind "She's drunk!" Gene jumpped up wipping his face clean   
and tried to grab her arm but before he could do so another blob of potatos hit him this time on  
his sholder he finally grabbed her and pulled her away from the table but before he could get her far enough away she raised her leg and flipped the table sending food flying everywhere.  
An hour later she was tied to the bed and to weak to break the ropes. She fell asleep  
that way and Gene slept in a chair in front of her. In the morning aishas first thoughts were   
" I want some mashed potatos."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doc_wanabe: Man I wish I could go on that honeymoon.  
Ringlord: Your an idiot arn't you?  
Doc_wanabe Yep.  
  
P.S. Chapter three coming soon. 


	3. One night of fun and three mounths of to...

doc_wanabe: Where's my umbrela?  
ringlord: Why would you want an umbrela for?  
doc_wanabe: I was just playing my kirby game and I wanted to be like parasol kirby  
ringlord: riiiiiight, well here ya go. *ringlord pulls an umbrella from behind his back*  
doc_wanabe: Thanks rl. *jumps off a cliff* weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *splat*  
ringlord: eewww. Um, we don't own outlaw star or any of it's characters, eww. Oh don't worry I think he'll be fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OUTLAW STAR: THE KIOJE CRONICALS   
CHAPTER 3: ONE NIGHT OF FUN AND   
THREE MOUNTHS OF TORMENT  
  
"Oh, my head," moaned Aisha as she sat in the car rubbing her head. "Well, then you shouldn't have downed all the champaine," remarked Gene as they pulled up to the small house.  
"let's not go in yet, my head still hurts," Aisha continued to moan. "Ahh, the sweet bliss that is a hangover." Gene laughed to himself.   
So they sat in the car until Aisha's hangover disapeared.(which took a few hours) "Ahh, that feels much better," Aisha moaned as she got out of the car fixing her hair. "Finally," sighed Gene as he hopped to open the front door.   
As they entered Jim ran up to them "so Gene how was the honeymoon?" he asked with a devilish grin plastered on his face. "Well Jimmy that's a real nice way to greet someone," replied Aisha as she jumped around Gene to playfully attack Jim. "Hi," said Melfina as she walked up to pull Jim and Aisha apart. Suzuka just sat on the couch and siped her tea. Aisha and Gene slowly walked up to their new room and when they got there Gene just simply leaned forward and kissed Aisha deeply. When he pulled away she couldn't do anything but just stand and stare at Gene. "I see you liked it just as much as I do," Gene laughed smugly. He had kissed her before but this was the first time he had kissed her that passonetly. He leaned in again to plant another kiss on her lips.   
This time she kissed back, wrapping her arms around him and falling back on their bed.  
"It seems that the party has finnaly begun," Suzuka said smoothly as she looked up from her tea cup.  
  
The next morning Aisha was puking violently as she stood at the toilet, Gene rubbing her back. When Aisha didn't come to breakfast everyone knew that something was wrong so Melfina and Jim went looking while Suzuka sat and sipped her tea. When they finally found Aisha she was standing hunched over the toilet with Gene at her side. "Are you all right,Aisha," asked Melfina worried for her friend. Aisha responded by continuing to empty her stomuch. "I guess that's a no,"said Jim to himself. "Aisha I think we need to go to see a docter about this," said Gene as   
he stared at Aisha. "Your right Gene, let's go now," was Aisha's weak reply.  
Roughly an hour later when they entered the doctors office Aisha could bairely walk on  
her own. As Gene signed her in Aisha took a seat in one of the fluffy chairs. As she leaned back   
she couldn't help but wonder if there were gonna be any neadles, she hated neadles. "Aisha Clan-Clan the doctor wil see you now," the receptionist called out. "Come on Aisha," said Gene soothingly. Aisha nodded and slowly walked tword the door leading to the doctors office.  
Gene and Aisha only had to wait a few minutes for the doctor. "Hi, I'm docter Lee, and whose our patient today? Ah, Aisha Clan-clan and I also see that your a C'tarl C'tarl hmm well lucky you got me I'm an expert at being both, a human and C'tarl C'tarl docter. So what's our problem  
here? Hmm Nausea Weakness hmmm, well let's take a look at ya." The docter cheacked Aishas blood preasure, heart rate and all that docter stuff. He left the room for a few minutes and returning with the results and smiling. "Don't worry, your not in any mortal danger. Your just pregnent."  
*THUD* Gene fell to the floor and Aisha and the docter stared at him.  
  
"Wow, Gene you mean after just one night you got Aisha pregnant?" Asked Jim when Gene woke   
up back at the house. But Gene didn't answer he just grabed Aisha's hand and gave it an afectionate squeese. Aisha looked into Gene's eyes and said "Gene, I should tell you now that  
a C'tarl's gestation period lastes only three mounths." "It doesn't matter," replied Gene.  
  
So for three mounths it went on with Gene going out at one o'clock in the morning to get Aisha  
pizza with anchovies of coarse, pudding, or chicken. But worst of all in everyone's minds was  
the mood swings. One minute Aisha would be hugging Gene the next minute trying to kill him.  
"Docter, stat," yelled a nurse as Gene sat at Aisha's side holding her hand.(more like getting his hand crushed) She had gone into labor about half-an-hour ago. A nurse ran up to them   
and screamed at everyone besides Gene of coarse to leave the room. So Jim, Melfina, and Suzuka(who was drinking tea as usual) had to sit outside the delivery room doors waited for about an hour before Gene walked out smileing "It's a boy."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ringlord: That was boring.  
doc_wanabe: I wander what their gonna name their kid?  
ringlord: *falls down* What do you mean! Your the wrighter!  
doc_wanabe: Oh yeah.  
  
Ch.4 coming soon 


	4. Anouance in the Starwind household

*Doc_wanabe sits in a wheelchair with his entire body covered in bandages*  
Ringlord: your back. How are you.  
*DW mumbles something that sounds remarkably like "ass" *  
Ringlord: What I didn't hear you. *DW mumbles "ass" again*  
Ringlord: What? I didn't hear you, you say you want your umbrella.  
*DW mumbles "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"*  
*Ringlord smiles maliciously and walks towards DW holding out the umbrella* "Heeeerrrreee yyyyyaaaaa goooooooo"  
*the next minute DW was flying over the edge of the grand canyon" *Smack* DW rams into the side of the canyon then slowly falls back down the remaining 50 feet.   
Doc_wanabe:(weakly)OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! THAT HURT YOU ASSHOLE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OUTLAW STAR: THE KIOJE CRONICALS   
CHAPTER4: ANNOYANCE IN THE   
STARWIND HOUSEHOLD  
  
As they got home Gene and Aisha Starwind the proud new parents of a baby boy(Kioje, and he has Gene's traidmark scars under his right eye, he has a C'tarl body but can't transform) walked back into their house with Gene, Jim, and Melfina lugging boxes containing the baby's brand new toys and cloths. "Aisha are you okay," Suzuka asked worriedly as she sipped her tea. "I'm fine, just a  
little tired," Aisha said reassuringly. She had been breast-feeding her son ever since she walked out the hospital doors.   
Days, months, and years passed and Kioje grew. Today's his 4th birthday we start at dawn.  
"Yaaaaaaay!!! It's my birthday get up!!! It's my birthday!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kioje screamed as he ran through the house.(does this remind you of a certain person from chapter 2?)  
"AISHA, SHUT KIOJE UP RIGHT NOW!!!" Jim yelled at the top of his lungs.   
"Kioje if you don't calm down we'll have to take away your presents, Aisha yelled to him stopping him in his tracks. An hour later Kioje still hadn't moved and he was starting to wobble. Luckily he was saved when Gene scooped him up and onto his shoulder. They walked down the stairs and to the kitchen for breakfast. Gene set Kioje in his chair and sat down in his own chair.   
Sitting on Kioje's plate was 5 pancakes a gallon of milk and 6 eggs. Kioje dove into his food downing it all in a minute flat. "Yum, can I open my presents now." asked Kioje. "No," Gene simply answered. "How about now?" "No," "Now?" "NO!" "Now?" "Okay." "Weeeee!!!!" Yelled Koije as Gene picked him up, ran into the living room, set him on the couch, and blindfolded him.  
There was a shufling of feet and the sound of boxes being set down. "Okay, open your eyes."  
Kioje opened his eyes as told, In front of him sat four boxes. He launched himself at the boxes but just before impact Aisha grabed him out of the air and set him back down on the couch.  
"Here open mine first," Jim said as he handed Kioje a one of the boxes. He shred it of it's wrapping and smiled in delight. It was a hat that read "I'm with dogface" with a little arrow pointing to the right. He shoved it on his head and reached for the next package which Suzuka(who was still drinking her tea) was holding. It was a Tea set(Kioje loves tea). The next package(from Melfina) was a Red (electric) collar.(gene and aisha have the remote MWAA HA HA) He snapped it around his neck and smiled. His last present was from his parents. They had gotten him a stuffed tiger toy which he hugged happily. At that very moment a loud sound rang out and the whole house shook.  
Aisha peeked out the window. As she turned around Aisha informed them that the Kae pirates were attacking the outlaw star.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Devilsdeath walks in* Devilsdeath: Hey what's up guys?  
*Doc_wanabe and Ringlord just stare at him*  
Devilsdeath: Ops wrong story. Sorry I'll just be on my way. *and he walkes out the door.*  
Doc_wanabe: Who the fuck was that?  
Ringlord: No clue.PLEASE R&R 


End file.
